1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser ignition of propellants, and more particularly for laser excitation of high velocity oxygen for chemically combining with high velocity hydrogen in the flame holding zone of rocket engine injectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past lasers have been used to ignite propellants. Several patents relate to lasers as a replacement for spark plugs in piston driven internal combustion automobile engines. Other patents relate to lasers for igniting hydrocarbon fuels in the combusters of turbine engines.
Current gas generators and preburners utilize a centrally located core ignition system. A centrally located ignition torch or flame coupled with the low mixture ratio results in un-ignited injector zones which increase thermal strain on the turbine blades and may result in combustion pops.
None of the prior art deals with igniting the flame holding zone of injectors in rocket engines. Prior methods used could not light the propellants from a multiplicity of injector elements simultaneously for a good distribution of ignition points which minimizes deflagration or detonation.